HateXXX of the Really Hot Variety
by Alpha-Starr
Summary: Kaiba and Jou get into a fight. These are the consequences. Puppyshipping, KaiJou. Lemon. PWP.


"Hatesex of the Really Hot Variety"

Summary: Kaiba and Jou get into a fight. These are the consequences. Puppyshipping, KaiJou. Lemon. PWP.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaiba Seto or Jonouchi Katsuya, they belong to Yu-Gi-Oh, which belongs to a Mr. Takahashi (did I spell that right?).

**WARNING**: This is Yaoi. Thats M/M sex, and it's kinda explicit in this one. So, yeah, you've been forewarned.

A/N: So, I was reading through some fanfiction involving Kaiba and Jou. And I was thinking that the portrayal of Jou was vaguely too submissive and what was supposed to be Kaiba was by far too nice. And, let's face it, we fangirl them to begin with because they look like they would have really hot hatesex... except it's not really _hate_sex in this one. Uhm, I used a few sorta "classical Puppyshipping" things that you have to read in between the lines to find, but it should be pretty easy. Also, some of the wording is a little weird cause I first drafted this on my graphing calculator. Math nerds FTW!

* * *

><p>"I hate you!"<p>

And, though he said those words, Jonouchi knew that he didn't _really _hate Kaiba. Still, he allowed those impassioned words fall from his lips. Passion is passion, right? And it was so much _easier_ to say those words, as opposed to what he felt in truth.

"I return the sentiment."

And Kaiba did- he knew that Jonouchi didn't exactly _hate_ him, per se, and Kaiba shared his feelings of strong dislike. However, the fact that his words were _true_ bothered him above all else; he also reciprocated the blond's strange passion. That was why Kaiba tried to get his words across as if they were an insult. As usual, he succeeded.

Jou, ever hot-headed, snapped back, "You bastard! Why'dya have ta act so cool all the time!"

And he reached out to punch Kaiba.

Kaiba, who had been waiting for Jou to snap, easily caught his wrist and used Jou's own momentum to toss him to the linoleum floor and pin him down by the arms. The tall CEO smirked an bit Jou's ear, just the slightest hint of mischief in his darkened, blue eyes.

"Bad mutt," he taunted. "What did I say about attacking your master?"

Jou struggled under Kaiba for a minute, growling, then managed to flip their positions so that he was now perched on top of Kaiba's stomach.

"Not ta do it," Jou wore a cocky grin for a second, proud of his little victory. Then, he scowled, "And I ain't a dog!"

In retaliation, Kaiba drew his long, powerful legs inward so that his thighs nearly touched Jou's back. Using his new leverage, he bucked just enough to force said mutt to grind his posterior into Kaiba's already hard dick. That was why Jou tried, with all of his might, to stay in control. As usual, he lost to Kaiba, whose much taller stature had once again given him an advantage.

Jou was once again under Kaiba, this time with both of his thin wrists pinned over his head by one of Kaiba's long-fingered, slim hands. Now that he was at an advantage, Kaiba began to de-clothe Jou, beginning with his jeans. The amber-eyed boy struggled and whimpered, as he always did, but he hadn't gone to the police with claims of rape yet, so the brunet continued his actions.

The shirt went off next, and cheap, polyester cloth rasped against erect nipples. Jou let loose a strangled moan, the shuddering vibrations of his body making Kaiba let out his own, much lower moan as the mere trembling of the blond's body stimulated his cock.

Jou managed to take advantage of Kaiba's momentary weakness, and he flipped himself over Kaiba, pinning him to the floor by almost laying on top of him and covering all limbs that could be used for leverage. Jou was a fast learner when it came to Kaiba. Now, he had the upper hand. He pulled off Kaiba's coat, before getting started on his pants. Jou only had to get the zipper down before he realized something. Kaiba was going commando today.

"Presumptious bastard," Jou growled. "You were friggin' expecting this!"

"I wasn't aware that mutts could talk," Kaiba snarked. "Much less that they could use polysyllabic words like 'presumptuous'."

"H-hey!" Jou barked. "I ain't a dog!"

The tall CEO took advantage of Jou's distraction by simultaneously flipping their positions and removing Jou's boxers. He once again restrained both of Jou's hands with one of his own, using his free hand to ghost touches everywhere on Jou's body except for the one place where he needed it most.

Suddenly, Kaiba shoved an unlubed finger into Jou's ass, roughly fucking him with the appendage. The shorter boy let out a gasp, and his inner walls convulsed around the digit. Kaiba let a dark smirk grace his sharp features before stuffing a second finger into the tight hole. He felt them get pulled in by Jou's greedy passage as the other boy whimpered in both pain and pleasure. His hot channel was as much of a glutton as Jou himself, and it was practically begging to be fed.

"You like that, don't you," the CEO purred seductively. Then, his tone turned rougher, harsher, "Bitch."

"I- I ain't a dog!" Jou hissed through agony and ecstasy. "And I ain't a girl, neither!"

"This," Kaiba jabbed a third finger into Jou, eliciting a rhapsodic cry. "Says otherwise."

"Bastard," Jou growled.

"You're talking back to your master, bitch," Kaiba punished his bad dog by spreading his fingers apart. Jou cried out in euphoria, and Kaiba smirked as the blond began to undulate on his digits, searching fruitlessly for the happy spot.

Jou was already so hard that it hurt, and Kaiba's torture wasn't helping any. Try as he might, he couldn't reach the special place that made his pleasure soar- only Kaiba could find it.

"Go fuck yourself, richboy," Jou barked, feeling annoyed and frustrated.

"Why should I, when I'm already fucking you?" he answered, smirk displayed.

Jou glowered at the vile smirk. Here he was, all splayed out under the guy. And Kaiba wasn't doing anything! How Jou hated that arrogant, cocky, sexy smirk...

So he covered it. With his mouth.

His lips moved with a passionate, reckless abandon, as if he were trying to kiss the very life back into Kaiba's cold and dead soul. As if he were trying to defrost Kaiba's iced-over heart.

It was the first kiss they'd shared.

The tall CEO was thrown off guard enough for Jou to flip them over gain, using his knees to hold Kaiba's hands down at his sides. He began to nudge the head of Kaiba's cock into his entrance.

Deciding to pay Kaiba back for his earlier torture, the blond lowered himself slowly, holding Kaiba's hips down and effectively making him a helpless victim to sexual frustration. In a fit of fury at his inability, Kaiba roared his moans. Jou was just barely on far enough to tease Kaiba with the mere ghosting of his hot channel.

After Jou had taken in the first two inches of Kaiba's thick rod, he suddenly plunged his body down, taking in the remaining six inches all at once.

Kaiba cried out in a wave of abrupt pleasure, wriggling his hands free far enough to grasp Jou's hips and pound into the arching body above him at a perfectly-paced rhythm.

Jou bounced his lean, hot body on Kaiba's dick, matching the rhythm that Kaiba set. Every thrust rammed into his tight, heated ass and against his prostate, and he was seeing spots from dizzying pleasure. He moaned in wanton abandon, feeling wonderfully full with Kaiba in his hungry channel.

Evidently, this was Kaiba's cue to flip ou onto his back again. He lifted both of Jou's legs so that they each rested on one of Kaiba's shoulders, and began to fuck him furiously, now able to give far more powerful thrusts, thanks to the new position.

Jou cried out, the string of tension in his lower belly tightening as his asshole clenched around Kaiba's dick, ready to milk him for all he was worth...

And, just as he was about to come, Kaiba grabbed the base of the blond's own cock, and said huskily, thrusting all the while, "You want to come, bitch?"

"Yes! Yes," Jou almost sobbed. "Want... need it so bad!"

"Beg for it," Kaiba grinned sadistically.

"Please, let me come!" the blond screamed.

"What's that, mutt?" the CEO gave a specially hard thrust, forcing more precum to form at the head of Jou's dick. "Beg your Master to let you come!"

"Master! Master, let me come!" he cried, thrusting in an attempt to free his phallus from Kaiba's hot grasp. "Please, Master..."

Kaiba gave a roaring groan and a last thrust as he spilled his seed deep in Jou's spasming hole. He released the amber-eyed boy's cock, and it twitched before releasing its entire load all over both their chests; he let loose a howl of completion.

And, at last, Kaiba collapsed from exhaustion, falling halfway on top of Jou.

They lay their for a minute or two, satiated, before slowly re-gaining their bearings.

It was Jou who tried to get up first. That was why Kaiba grabbed his arm to prevent it. As usual, Jou lost to Kaiba, whose patience had once again given him the advantage.

"Stay," Kaiba ordered. When Jou cocked his head to the side, like a confused puppy, Kaiba explained, "Don't take this the wrong way. I'm cold, and you're body heat."

"Fine," and, like a loyal dog, Jou lay down by his Master's side. Said Master spooned his mutt.

Katsuya found out that Seto cuddled in his sleep.

-Fin-

OMAKE

"All right, I hope you learned your lesson. Detention is..."

The teacher suddenly found herself at a loss for words. She nearly fainted from the smell of sex that hung about the room, and the fact that Kaiba Seto and Jonouchi Katsuya were both unclothed, and actually... cuddling?

She ended her sentence in a stunned shock, "Over..."

She ran out of the room, quietly shut the door, then collapsed against a nearby wall.

"They don't pay me enough to do this," she moaned to herself, "Not with how thin the line between hate and love is these days."


End file.
